The After, The End
by Dark Fulmen
Summary: The War was won, but a Naruto was not left in peace after. this an AU as it's an old story that was left collecting dust for a long while now
1. المتسلل

**this a story I wrote ages ago, and just decided that maybe I should post it instead of leaving it to collect more dust.**

 **and since its old, it's not exactly following Canon, so yeah an AU.**

 **هذه قصة كتبتها منذ زمن وقررت أنه ربما علي أن أعرضها هنا بدلا من تركها لتجمع المزيد من الغبار**

 **ولأنها قديمة فهي لا تتبع الكانون**

* * *

 **الجزء** **الأول**

 **"** **المتسلل** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **تأمل** **تلك** **القرية** **الواسعة** **التي** **عم** **فيها** **السلام** **أخيرا** **بعد** **مدة** **طويلة** **جدا** **من** **الحروب** **والألم** **,** **تنهد** **وهو** **يفكر** **في** **السلام** **الذي** **حل** **أخيرا** **على** **عالم** **الشينوبي**

 **عن** **الحلم** **الذي** **تحقق** **,** **حلم** **السانين** **جيرايا** **و** **حلم** **ناقاتو** **و** **ياهيكو** **..**

 **وحلمه** **هو** **..**

 **الحلم** **الذي** **صدق** **به** **كما** **صدق** **جيرايا** **به** **..**

 **ركز** **نظراته** **على** **المبنى** **الذي** **يحمل** **كانجي** **"** **النار** **"**

 **ابتسم** **,** **ثم** **التفت** **عن** **القرية** **مبتعدا** **متأملا** **أن** **لا** **يكون** **قد** **رآه** **أحدهم**

TATE **...**

 **... :** **هوكاجي** **-** **ساما** **أخبرنا** **أحد** **مراقبي** **البوابة** **الرئيسية** **بأن** **هناك** **من** **شخص** **قد** **تسلل** **خارجا** **بالقرب** **منها** **..**

 **الهوكاجي** **:** **هل** **علمتم** **بهويته** **؟**

 **... :** **لا** **,** **لم** **يره** **..** **قال** **بأنه** **كان** **سريعا** **جدا** **وبالكاد** **رأى** **ظله** **..**

 **الهوكاجي** **:** **فهمت** **,** **سأرسل** **فريق** **أنبو** **ليبحثوا** **عنه**

 **وأردفت** **:** **شيزوني** **,** **أرسلي** **فريق** **أنبو** **بقيادة** **هاتاكي** **كاكاشي** **..** **لا** **بأس** **إن** **عاد** **للأنبو** **لفترة** **..**

 **شيزوني** **:** **حاضر** **,** **تسونادي** **-** **ساما** **..**

 **قالت** **ذلك** **وانطلقت** **خارجةً** **من** **الغرفة** **لتبلغ** **هاتاكي** **كاكاشي** **بمهمته** **..**

 **وهذه** **المحادثة** **أثبتت** **أن** **أمل** **ذلك** **الشخص** **قد** **خاب** **للأسف**

TATE **...**

 **..**

 **كانت** **تحمل** **بين** **يديها** **طفلها** **أمام** **قبر** **والده** **الذي** **قُتل** **وهو** **يتمنى** **السلام** **للجيل** **القادم** **..**

 **تسللت** **الدموع** **إلى** **خارج** **عينيها** **وهي** **تحدثه** **بأن** **طفلهما** **أصبح** **بعمر** **السنتين** **..**

 **و** **لحظه** **الحسن** **فقد** **أصبح** **عهد** **السلام** **هو** **العهد** **الذي** **سيعيش** **فيه**

 **وضعت** **باقة** **من** **الأزهار** **البيضاء** **على** **قبره** **,** **ثم** **وقفت** **وأمسكت** **بيد** **ابنها** **مبتعدين** **عن** **المقبرة** **..**

 **وعند** **مدخل** **المقبرة** **كان** **يقف** **هناك** **بانتظارهما** **وهو** **يتأمل** **النار** **التي** **تشتعل** **في** **القداحة** **الفضية** **في** **يده** **..**

 **سمع** **صوت** **خطوات** **يتقدم** **منه** **فالتفت** **ليواجه** **تلك** **المرأة** **..**

 **المرأة** **:** **شيكامارو** **,** **أكنت** **تريد** **زيارة** **آسوما** **؟**

 **ابتسم** **شيكامارو** **و** **أجاب** **:** **نعم** **,** **لكنني** **فضلت** **انتظارك** **لتنتهي** **,** **كوريناي** **-** **سينسي**

 **كوريناي** **:** **شكرا** **لك** **,** **شيكامارو** **..** **إذا** **سأراك** **لاحقا**

 **شيكامارو** **:** **لا** **عليكِ** **,** **إلى** **اللقاء**

 **كانت** **نهاية** **المحادثة** **,** **دخل** **شيكامارو** **إلى** **المقبرة** **ليزور** **آسوما** **..**

 **بينما** **خرجت** **كوريناي** **مع** **ابنها** **منها** **عائدين** **إلى** **منزلهما**

TATE **...**

 **كان** **قد** **ابتعد** **عن** **القرية** **بمسافة** **لا** **بأس** **بها** **,** **توقف** **عن** **الركض** **وقرر** **أنه** **سيكتفي** **بالمشي** **..**

 **سار** **عدة** **ساعات** **أخرى** **حتى** **رأى** **إحدى** **محال** **الدانغو** **في** **الطريق** **..**

 **قرر** **الدخول** **إليه** **فهو** **يشعر** **بالجوع** **منذ** **فترة** **ولم** **يجد** **أي** **شجرة** **فاكهة**

 **"** **يا** **لهذه** **الكونوها** **ألم** **يتمكنوا** **من** **زرع** **بعض** **أشجار** **الفاكهة** **في** **الطريق** **ماذا** **لو** **جاع** **المسافرون** **أمثالي** **وهم** **في** **الطريق** **,** **يتركونهم** **يموتون** **جوعا** **! "**

 **تنهد** **وقال** **:** **لا** **يهم** **على** **أي** **حال** **,** **فلن** **يكون** **بتلك** **اللذة** **كالرامن**

 **نطق** **بكلماته** **تلك** **بينما** **الفتاة** **تضع** **أمامه** **طبقا** **من** **الدانغو** **وتقول** **:** **لم** **نحصل** **على** **زوار** **منذ** **فترة** **,** **تفضل** **..**

 **ظهر** **الغضب** **على** **الفتاة** **وهي** **تقول** **:** **آوه** **آسفة** **أنه** **لن** **يعجب** **ذوقك**

 **التفت** **له** **بدهشة** **وهو** **يقول** **:** **هاه** **؟**

 **ولكنها** **التفتت** **بغضب** **قبل** **أن** **يستطيع** **أن** **يوضح** **سوء** **الفهم** **..**

 **تجاهل** **الأمر** **,** **وتناول** **كرات** **الدانغو** **..**

 **عادت** **الفتاة** **والانزعاج** **باد** **عليها** **وطالبته** **بثمن** **ما** **أكل** **..**

 **ابتسم** **وهو** **يعطيها** **النقود** **ثم** **قال** **قبل** **أن** **تذهب** **مجددا** **:** **المعذرة** **كنت** **أفكر** **في** **أشجار** **الفاكهة** **وليس** **الدانغو** **..**

 **خرج** **بعد** **ما** **قاله** **,** **بينما** **بقيت** **الفتاة** **واقفة** **وتجتمع** **فوق** **رأسها** **علامات** **استفهام** **كبيرة**

TATE **...**

 **مشى** **عدة** **دقائق** **بعد** **خروجه** **من** **محل** **الدانغو** **و** **لكنه** **شعر** **بتشاكرا** **قوية** **تقترب** **من** **هناك**

 **فكر** **أنهم** **نينجا** **في** **مهمة** **ولكنه** **لم** **يرد** **لهم** **أن** **يجدوه** **دخل** **في** **غابة** **قريبة** **واختبئ** **بين** **الأشجار** **و** **قام** **باخفاء** **تشاكراه** **بقدر** **استطاعته** **..**

 **أصبح** **أعضاء** **الأنبو** **يقفون** **بالقرب** **من** **مكان** **اختبائه** **..**

 **سأل** **أحدهم** **بصوت** **خفيض** **:** **لماذا** **توقفنا** **هاتاكي** **-** **سان**

 **أجاب** **كاكاشي** **بصوت** **خفيض** **هو** **الآخر** **:** **هناك** **تشاكرا** **هنا**

 **أردف** **:** **إنها** **ضعيفة** **جدا** **لو** **لم** **تركز** **تماما** **فلن** **تجدها** **ولكنها** **موجودة** **..** **ولا** **أستطيع** **تحديد** **هوية** **صاحبها** **!**

 **وعند** **ذلك** **المختبئ** **"** **لم** **اخفها** **بما** **يكفي** **إذا** **"** **كان** **هذا** **ما** **فكر** **فيه**

 **لم** **يكن** **قادرا** **على** **الحركة** **وإلا** **كشف** **مكانه** **..**

 **قام** **بصنع** **ختم** **بيده** **بسرعة** **مذهلة** **ثم** **انخفض** **إلى** **الأرض** **وسند** **يده** **عليها** **هامسا** **:** **كوتشيوسي** **نوجتسو** **..**

 **ظهرت** **كتلة** **صغيرة** **من** **الدخان** **وظهر** **ضفدع** **صغير** **من** **العدم**

 **ابتعد** **عن** **المكان** **قليلا** **ثم** **وبمساعدة** **أغصان** **الأشجار** **صنع** **بعض** **الأصوات** **..**

 **التفت** **أفراد** **الأنبو** **إلى** **ذلك** **الصوت** **وساعده** **التشتيت** **الذي** **صنعه** **الضفدع** **على** **الهرب** **..**

 **انطلق** **بسرعة** **كبيرة** **مبتعدا** **على** **القرية** **أكثر** **فأكثر**

 **عائدا** **إلى** **المكان** **الذي** **مكث** **فيه** **خلال** **السنة** **السابقة** **..**

 **مضى** **يومان** **بذل** **فيهما** **الأنبو** **جهدهم** **ليجدوا** **ذلك** **المتسلل** **ولكنهم** **فشلوا** **في** **ذلك**

 **همس** **هاتاكي** **كاكاشي** **:** **إذا** **فشلنا** **في** **المهمة**

 **ثم** **التفت** **إلى** **مرافقيه** **وقال** **:** **علينا** **العودة** **إلى** **القرية** **..**

 **وافقوه** **على** **ذلك** **و بدئوا** **رحلة** **العودة** **,** **بينما** **وصلت** **الأخبار** **إلى** **المتسلل** **عن** **طريق** **إحدى** **نسخ** **الظل** **التي** **استدعاها** **لاحقا** **..**

 **بينما** **الأنبو** **في** **طريقهم** **للعودة** **تساءل** **أحدهم** **:** **لقد** **استدعى** **شيئا** **ليشتت** **انتباهنا** **لو** **علمنا** **بنوعه** **لربما** **كنا** **لنعرف** **بهوية** **المتسلل**

 **قال** **كاكاشي** **:** **لقد** **اختفى** **قبل** **أن** **نراه** **فلا** **جدوى** **من** **قول** **ذلك** **الآن**

 **قال** **آخر** **:** **هذا** **صحيح**

 **تنهد** **كاكاشي** **وزاد** **سرعته** **للعودة** **إلى** **القرية**

 **ابتسم** **عندما** **سمع** **ما** **قاله** **الضفدع** **وقال** **بارتياح** **:** **إذا** **فقد** **استسلموا** **..**

 **أردف** **بغرور** **:** **لم** **يكونوا** **ليجدوني** **على** **أي** **حال**

 **قال** **الضفدع** **:** **إذا** **سأذهب** **الآن**

 **واختفى** **وسط** **كتلة** **من** **الدخان**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

أنا لا أملك ناروتو


	2. وتحققت الأحلام

**الجـزء** **الثاني**

 **"** **وتحققت** **الأحلام** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **كان** **يجلس** **فوق** **إحدى** **الأعمدة** **الخشبية** **الثلاث** **وهو** **يتذكر** **ذلك** **اليوم** **..** **اليوم** **الذي** **قُضي** **فيه** **على** **مادارا** **واتحدت** **القرى** **الخمس** **العظمى** **..**

 **وتنهد** **بسبب** **فشل** **مهمته** **الأخيرة** **,** **كان** **يتساءل** **عن** **هوية** **ذلك** **المتسلل** **..**

 **من** **هو** **؟**

 **لا** **أتمنى** **سوى** **أن** **لا** **يكون** **عدوا** **آخر** **يحاول** **السيطرة** **على** **العالم**

 **تنهد** **مجددا** **وعاد** **يتذكر**

 **"**

 **" -** _ **ناروتـو**_ _ **إلى**_ _ **أين**_ _ **أنت**_ _ **ذاهب**_ _ **,**_ _ **عد**_ _ **إلى**_ _ **هنـا**_ _ **..**_

 _ **أجاب**_ _ **ناروتو**_ _ **وفي**_ _ **عينيه**_ _ **إصرار**_ _ **و غضب**_ _ **و ثقة**_ _ **اجتمعت**_ _ **معا**_ _ **:**_ _ **سأذهب**_ _ **للقضاء**_ _ **على**_ _ **مادارا**_ _ **..**_

 _ **-**_ _ **لا**_ _ **تتهور**_ _ **,**_ _ **ناروتو**_ _ **..**_ _ **من**_ _ **المستحيل**_ _ **أن**_ _ **تتمكن**_ _ **من**_ _ **هزيمته**_ _ **بسهولة**_ _ **وحدك**_

 _ **التفت**_ _ **ناروتو**_ _ **إليه**_ _ **ثم**_ _ **ضيق**_ _ **عينيه**_ _ **وهو**_ _ **يقول**_ _ **:**_ _ **بسهولة؟**_ _ **!**_ _ **لم**_ _ **أقل**_ _ **أنني**_ _ **سأفوز**_ _ **بسهولة**_

 _ **وأردف**_ _ **بثقة**_ _ **:**_ _ **لكنني**_ _ **لن**_ _ **أستسلم**_ _ **,**_ _ **ابتسم**_ _ **وهو**_ _ **يتابع**_ _ **:**_ _ **فهذا**_ _ **طريقي**_ _ **في**_ _ **النينجا**_

 _ **ثم**_ _ **انطلق**_ _ **إلى**_ _ **حيث**_ _ **مادارا**_

 _ **"**_

...TATE...

 **كانت** **تسير** **في** **الطريق** **باتجاه** **أحد** **المطاعم** **التي** **اتفقوا** **على** **الالتقاء** **فيها** **..**

 **سمعت** **من** **يناديها** **من** **خلفها** **فالتفتت** **قائلة** **:** **آه** **أهلا** **إينو**

 **إينو** **:** **ساكرا** **,** **فلنذهب** **معا**

 **ابتسمت** **ساكرا** **وهي** **تومئ** **بالموافقة** **..**

 **استمرا** **في** **السير** **معا** **في** **صمت** **حتى** **نطقت** **إينو** **:** **مرت** **سنة** **كاملة** **أليس** **كذلك**

 **أجابت** **ساكرا** **بابتسامة** **ظهر** **فيها** **الحزن** **:** **نعم** **..**

 **تنبهت** **إينو** **لذلك** **وقالت** **:** **لا** **تقلقي** **ساكرا** **,** **لا** **بد** **أن** **ساسكي** **بخير**

 **وأردفت** **:** **ولابد** **أن** **ناروتو** **بخير** **كذلك**

 **تنهدت** **ساكرا** **وهمست** **:** **فقط** **لو** **أعلم** **بمكانهما**

 **حاولت** **إينو** **تغيير** **الموضوع** **,** **وساعدها** **وصولهما** **إلى** **وجهتهما** **فقالت** **بمرح** **:** **لقد** **وصلنـا**

 **دخلا** **إلى** **المطعم** **واتجهوا** **إلى** **حيث** **رأوا** **بقية** **الأصدقاء**

 **أزالت** **ساكرا** **ملامح** **الحزن** **من** **على** **وجهها** **و** **ابتسمت** **قائلة** **:** **مرحبا** **جميعا**

 **رحبت** **إينو** **هي** **الأخرى** **وأخذتا** **موقعين** **لهما** **بين** **الأصدقاء**

 **سألت** **إينو** **:** **أبَقيَ** **شخص** **لم** **يحضر** **؟**

 **عندها** **صاح** **تشوجي** **بانزعاج** **:** **ذلك** **الغبي** **ناروتـ** **..**

 **انقطعت** **كلماته** **عندما** **أدرك** **ما** **يتحدث** **عنه**

 **الشخص** **الذي** **هزم** **مادارا** **واختفى** **بلا** **أثر** **,** **لا** **أحد** **يعلم** **أهو** **قد** **مات** **وسط** **الانفجار** **العظيم** **الذي** **وقع** **في** **تلك** **المنطقة**

 **أو** **أنه** **استطاع** **النجاة** **..** **ابتلع** **تشوجي** **ريقه** **وهو** **يرى** **جو** **الحزن** **الذي** **خيم** **على** **المكان** **..**

 **قال** **بحزن** **:** **آسف** **لم** **أقصد** **..**

 **تنبه** **شيكامارو** **له** **فقال** **بضحكة** **مرتبكة** **:** **لـ** **لا** **بأس** **تشوجي** **لم** **يحدث** **شيء**

 **والتفت** **إلى** **الجميع** **قائلا** **:** **هيا** **يا** **أصدقاء** **,** **إنه** **أمر** **مزعج** **لكننا** **أتينا** **للاستمتاع**

 **قال** **كيبا** **:** **لكنني** **افتقدت** **ذلك** **المغفل** **حقا** **,** **لقد** **كان** **عظيم** **الغباء**

 **وقال** **نيجي** **بهدوء** **:** **لكنه** **أصبح** **البطل** **الأسطورة**

 **أكمل** **شينو** **بصوته** **الميت** **المعهود** **: ..** **الخارق** **الغباء**

 **صرخت** **تن** **تن** **التي** **كانت** **تجلس** **بجانب** **شينو** **:** **وـآآآهـ** **,**

 **تنفست** **بقوة** **ثم** **نظرت** **إليه** **وهي** **تضحك** **بارتباك** **:** **أكنت** **هنا** **أبورامي** **-** **سان** **!**

 **أحاط** **بشينو** **جوّه** **الكئيب** **وأخذ** **يثرثر** **ثرثرته** **المتعادة**

 **صاحت** **إينو** **:** **صحيح** **صحيح** **كما** **قال** **شينو** **..**

 **ولكن** **شينو** **بقي** **في** **جوه** **الكئيب**

 **ثم** **قفز** **لي** **واقفا** **وأخذ** **يتحدث** **عن** **قوة** **الشباب** **فجـأة** **ورغم** **أن** **الجميع** **فوجئوا** **بدايةً** **إلا** **أنهم** **تجاهلوه** **وهو** **يتابع** **حديثه** **..**

 **وبين** **هذه** **الأحاديث** **كان** **هناك** **شخصان** **فقط** **بقيا** **صامتان**

 **يبتسمان** **في** **وجوه** **الجميع** **بينما** **أعينهم** **تخفي** **حزنا** **على** **اختفاء** **ذلك** **الفتى**

 **ساكرا** **و** **هيناتا**

...TATE...

 **تواجد** **إيروكا** **برفقة** **كاكاشي** **في** **إيتشيراكو** **رامن**

 **تحدث** **إيروكا** **بمرح** **:** **يــااه** **هذا** **أمر** **نادر** **,** **كاكاشي** **-** **سان**

 **تظاهر** **كاكاشي** **بعدم** **المعرفة** **وسأل** **:** **ما** **هو** **؟**

 **-** **أن** **تدعوني** **على** **حسابك** **بالتأكيد**

 **-** **آه** **فهمت** **فهمت** **..**

 **ابتسم** **إيروكا** **ابتسامة** **صغيرة** **بينما** **شع** **الحزن** **من** **عيناه** **وهو** **يقول** **:** **كم** **أرغب** **برؤية** **ناروتو**

 **نظر** **كاكاشي** **إلى** **إيروكا** **وهو** **يتمنى** **رؤيته** **أيضا**

...TATE...

 **"**

 **" -** _ **ساسكي**_ _ **,**_ _ **ماذا**_ _ **تفعل**_ _ **هنا**_ _ **؟**_

 _ **لم**_ _ **يجب**_ _ **ساسكي**_ _ **إنما**_ _ **نظر**_ _ **إلى**_ _ **محدثه**_ _ **ببرود**_

 _ **-**_ _ **ألم**_ _ **تكن**_ _ **أنت**_ _ **في**_ _ **صف**_ _ **مادارا**_ _ **؟**_

 _ **تحدث**_ _ **بصوته**_ _ **البارد**_ _ **:**_ _ **ما**_ _ **يريده**_ _ **مختلف**_ _ **عما**_ _ **أريده**_ _ **ولا**_ _ **تظن**_ _ **أنني**_ _ **عدلت**_ _ **عن**_ _ **الانتقام**_ _ **,**_ _ **بعد**_ _ **أن**_ _ **انهي**_ _ **أمر**_ _ **هذا**_ _ **الغبي**_ _ **سأقضي**_ _ **على**_ _ **كبار**_ _ **كونوها**_ _ **الحمقى**_ _ **..**_

 _ **نظر**_ _ **له**_ _ **ناروتو**_ _ **بصدمة**_ _ **ثم**_ _ **ابتسم**_ _ **و**_ _ **قال**_ _ **:**_ _ **وكأني**_ _ **سأسمح**_ _ **لك**_ _ **..**_

 _ **تجاهله**_ _ **ساسكي**_ _ **وتقدما**_ _ **معا**_ _ **بهدف**_ _ **واحد**_ _ **..**_

 _ **القضاء**_ _ **على**_ _ **مادارا"**_

 _ **"**_

...TATE...

 **اقترب** **الفتى** **من** **الجسد** **الذي** **كان** **مستلقيا** **في** **بيته** **وجلس** **بجانبه** **..**

 **تأمله** **وهو** **يشعر** **باشتياق** **لمنافسة** **هذا** **المغرور** **..**

 **لقد** **عاد** **قبل** **شهر** **فقط** **وهما** **يعيشان** **معا** **رغم** **ما** **قاله** **قبل** **سنة** **,**

 **"** **أتساءل** **ما** **الذي** **غير** **رأيه** **!"**

 **هكذا** **فكر** **الفتى** **ابتعد** **عن** **ذلك** **النائم** **باتجاه** **القدر** **الذي** **تشتعل** **تحته** **نار** **هادئة** **,** **وأخذ** **يقلب** **محتوياته** **..**

 **همس** **:** **حسنا** **,** **سيجهز** **قريبا** **..**

 **وبعد** **عدة** **دقائق** **أخرى** **كان** **الفتى** **يصب** **بعضا** **من** **الحساء** **الذي** **صنعه** **في** **طبق** **ليأكل**

 **,** **استيقظ** **الآخر** **على** **الأصوات** **التي** **يصدرها** **الفتى** **ثم** **نظر** **إليه** **وقال** **:** **ماذا** **,** **أتأكل** **دون** **أن** **توقظني** **! ..** **يا** **لك** **من** **بخيل**

 **نظر** **إليه** **الفتى** **وقال** **:** **أوه** **لم** **استيقظت** **!** **لن** **أجد** **عذرا** **لعدم** **إعطائك** **من** **الحساء** **الآن** **..**

 **تحولت** **عينا** **الآخر** **إلى** **اللون** **الأحمر** **وهو** **ينظر** **إلى** **الفتى** **بتحدٍ** **ويقول** **..:** **وهل** **كنت** **تنوي** **التعذر** **؟**

 **ارتبك** **الفتى** **وهو** **يقول** **:** **كنت** **أمزح** **فقط** **,**

 **ابتسم** **وقال** **وهو** **يمد** **بطبق** **آخر** **إليه** **:** **تفضل** **,** **ساسكي**

 **!**

...TATE...

 **وقف** **ينظر** **من** **نافذة** **غرفته** **إلى** **السماء** **البعيدة** **بينما** **تحلق** **حبات** **الرمال** **في** **جوها** **,** **وهمس** **وهو** **يعلم** **أن** **صديقه** **بخير** **تماما** **وهو** **الإحساس** **الذي** **لم** **يشك** **فيه** **للحظة** **:** **نـاروتو**

 **..**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Nartuo**


	3. بسبب ذلك نحن هنا

**الجزء** **الثالث**

 **"** **بسبب** **ذلك** **نحن** **هنا** **"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **نظرت** **إلى** **الفريق** **الذي** **أمامها** **وقالت** **بجدية** **:** **فريق** **كاكاشي** **,** **لديكم** **مهمة**

 **أومأ** **كاكاشي** **وسأل** **:** **ما** **هي** **؟**

 **أردفت** **تسونادي** **مجيبة** **:** **المجيء** **معي** **لاجتماع** **مع** **كاجي**

 **"** **هاه** **! "**

 **قال** **كاكاشي** **ذلك** **بدهشة** **..** **وأردف** **:** **أليس** **من** **عادتك** **أخذ** **الأنبو** **معك** **؟**

 **نظرت** **إليه** **وقالت** **:** **صحيح** **,** **لكن** **هذه** **المرة** **مختلفة** **,** **لذا** **..**

 **كاكاشي** **,** **ساكرا** **,** **ساي** **..** **أنتم** **سترافقونني** **هذه** **المرة** **!**

 **"** **نعم** **! "**

 **نطقوا** **بذلك** **معا** **بينما** **أردفت** **تسونادي** **:** **و** **سيكون** **بديلا** **لـ** **ناروتو** **..**

 **صمت** **الجميع** **بينما** **فتح** **الباب** **من** **وراءهم** **ليدخل** **"** **سورا** **"** **ويتقدم** **إلى** **وسط** **الغرفة** **بابتسامه**

 **قال** **وابتسامته** **تتسع** **وهو** **يرفع** **يده** **في** **تحية** **:** **أهلا** **..**

 **أجابت** **ساكرا** **بدهشة** **:** **سورا** **!** **لقد** **عدت** **..** **هل** **هذا** **يعني** **..** **؟** **!**

 **قال** **سورا** **:** **نعم** **سأبقى** **في** **كونوها** **,**

 **وأردف** **:** **ولكن** **حتى** **نجد** **ذلك** **الـأحمق** **فقط**

 **تحولت** **نظرات** **الدهشة** **إلى** **الحزن** **في** **عيني** **ساكرا** **,** **بينما** **قال** **كاكاشي** **:** **أتمنى** **ذلك** **!**

 **عندها** **قالت** **تسونادي** **:** **حسنا** **,** **عليكم** **بالاستعداد** **سننطلق** **بعد** **ساعة** **..**

 **ألقاكم** **عند** **البوابة** **الرئيسية**

 **قال** **الفريق** **:** **نعــم** **!**

 **...TATE...**

 **كان** **يرسم** **بقلم** **رصاص** **ومن** **حين** **لآخر** **يختلس** **النظر** **لصديقه**

 **اختلس** **النظر** **مجددا** **فالتفت** **إليه** **صديقه** **قائلا** **:** **هلا** **توقفت** **عن** **اختلاس** **النظر** **,**

 **وأردف** **:** **وأيضا** **ماذا** **تفعل** **منذ** **فترة**

 **ارتبك** **قليلا** **وأجاب** **:** **هـ** **هاه** **!** **لا** **شـيء**

 **وقف** **ساسكي** **واتجه**

* * *

 **إليه** **..**

 **قال** **بنظرة** **آمرة** **:** **أعطني** **هذا**

 **كان** **على** **وشك** **أن** **يرفض** **ويبتعد** **لكن** **يديه** **أصبحتا** **خاليتين** **دون** **أن** **يدرك** **..**

 **نظر** **إلى** **يديه** **الخاليتين** **بغباء** **ثم** **صرخ** **,, :** **ـآآآه** **,** **هوي** **أعدها** **ساسكي**

 **كان** **ساسكي** **ينظر** **إليها** **بدهشة** **,** **ثم** **رفع** **نظره** **عنها** **وقال** **:** **لم** **أعلم** **أنك** **تجيد** **الرسم** **..**

 **"** **نـاروتو** **"**

 **...TATE...**

 **بينما** **هم** **في** **الطريق** **نظر** **فجأة** **بطرف** **عينه** **إلى** **الأشجار** **القريبة** **..**

 **قفز** **أرنب** **بري** **وركض** **بعيدا** **..**

 **تنهد** **واستمر** **بالسير** **مع** **المجموعة**

 **قالت** **بتساؤل** **:** **ولكن** **"** **شيشو** **"** **ألم** **تذهبِ** **في** **اجتماع** **قبل** **ثلاثة** **أسابيع** **؟**

 **أجابت** **تسونادي** **:** **آه** **صحيح** **,** **ولكن** **هذه** **المرة** **الأمر** **مختلف** **..**

 **وأردفت** **وهي** **تلتفت** **إليهم** **:** **ألم** **أخبركم** **أن** **الاجتماع** **سيكون** **مع** **الكازيكاجي** **فقط** **؟**

 **ثبت** **الجميع** **في** **أماكنهم** **بينما** **يحدقون** **بها**

 **قال** **كاكاشي** **:** **لـ** **ـا** **,** **هوكاجي** **-** **ساما** **أنت** **لم** **تقولي** **ذلك** **!**

 **عادت** **ملتفة** **عنهم** **لتتابع** **السير** **قائلة** **:** **آآه** **آسفة** **,** **على** **كل** **لقد** **علمتم** **الآن** **..**

 **تنهد** **الجميع** **بينما** **همس** **سورا** **:** **ما** **مشكلة** **هذا** **الجدة** **!**

 **لمعت** **عيناها** **بحدة** **وبينما** **تشتعل** **نار** **الغضب** **حول** **جسدها** **قالت** **ببطء** **:** **أقلت** **..** **شيئا** **,** **سورا** – **كن**

 **اضطرب** **وأجاب** **بتوتر** **:** **هـ** **ها** **,** **لـ** **لـا** **,** **لـ** **لم** **أقل** **شيـ** **ئـا**

 **وضحك** **بتوتر** **..**

 **قالت** **وقد** **التفتت** **تربت** **على** **رأسه** **:** **ولد** **جيد** **ولد** **جيد**

 **ابتسمت** **ساكورا** **بينما** **ضحك** **كاكاشي** **بخفوت** **,** **بينما** **نظر** **ساي** **وهو** **لا** **يفهم** **شيئا** **..**

 **...TATE...**

 **"** **صرخ** **بألم** **وهو** **يقع** **أرضا** **,** **صاح** **ساسكي** **:** **نـاروتــو**

 **!**

 **نهض** **مجددا** **بينما** **احمرت** **عيناه** **وشعر** **بقوى** **غريبة** **تتخلل** **جسده** **..**

 **ومختلفة** **عن** **تشاكرا** **الكيوبي**

 **تحولت** **نظرات** **ساسكي** **إلى** **الدهشة**

 **اختفت** **الدهشة** **من** **عينيه** **,** **عندما** **رأى** **ناروتو** **يتقدم** **بجانبه** **وهو** **يقول** **:** **سأذهب** **للهجوم** **..**

 **استعد** **ساسكي** **..**

 **انطلقا** **معا** **لمحاولة** **للقضاء** **على** **مادارا** **مجددا** **..**

 **ومن** **جهة** **أخرى** **كان** **مادارا** **يضحك** **من** **ضعفهما** **,**

 **شكل** **ختما** **بيده** **بينما** **كان** **ساسكي** **يشتت** **مادارا** **..**

 **"** **أماتيراسو** **"**

 **التفت** **مادارا** **بدهشة** **بينما** **ترفض** **النيران** **أن** **تبتعد** **عنه**

 **..** **انطفأت** **ولكن** **..** **كان** **واقعا** **في** **تسكويومي** **..**

 **مع** **ناروتو**

 **اتسعت** **عينيه** **بدهشة** **وصاح** **قائلا** **:** **لم** **أنت** **...**

 **أكمل** **ناروتو** **عنه** **: ...** **أملك** **شارينجان** **؟**

 **أردف** **وهو** **يطعنه** **بإحدى** **السيوف** **:** **أتساءل** **عن** **ذلك** **..**

 **لم** **يهزم** **مادارا** **بذلك** **,** **ولكن** **..**

 **الثنائي** **..** **ناروتو** **و** **ساسكي** **,** **كانا** **عدوا** **عظيما** **انتهى** **أمره** **بالخسارة** **أمامهما** **..**

 **بذلك** **الهجوم** **الذي** **أنهى** **المعركة**

 **الهجوم** **الذي** **دمج** **فيه** **كل** **من** **ناروتو** **وساسكي** **طاقتيهما**

 **اجتمعت** **طاقة** **الكيوبي** **التي** **تمكن** **ناروتو** **من** **السيطرة** **عليها** **وقوى** **الشارينجان** **التي** **ظهرت** **لديه** **مع** **طاقة** **ساسكي** **التي** **أمده** **بها** **ختم** **أوروتشيمارو** **وعين** **الشارينجان** **الخاصة** **به** **..**

 **لتصبح** **الرابطة** **بينهما** **أكبر** **بحيث** **لا** **يمكن** **قطعها** **..**

 **تفتت** **جسد** **مادارا** **وتطاير** **كالرماد** **..**

 **بينما** **وسط** **ذلك** **الانفجار** **اختفى** **كلاهما** **.. ~ "**

 **...TATE...**

 **تثاءب** **واستلقى** **على** **الأرض** **بينما** **الغطاء** **يخفي** **جزءه** **السفلي** **فقط** **..**

 **التفت** **برأسه** **ليرى** **البقية** **,** **كان** **الجميع** **نائمون** **فيما** **عدا** **كاكاشي** **الذي** **أخذ** **نوبة** **الحراسة** **وتسونادي** **التي** **كانت** **بقرب** **النار** **تنظر** **إلى** **السماء**

 **همس** **:** **يا** **له** **من** **أمر** **مزعج** **,** **مازال** **أمامنا** **يوم** **آخر**

 **.**

 **.**

 **بدأت** **الشمس** **بالصعود** **لتحتل** **مكانها** **في** **السماء** **و** **أصبح** **الجميع** **مستعدين** **للاستمرار** **في** **طريقهم** **وانـطلقوا** **باتجاه** **قرية** **الرمال** **..** **لمقابلة** **الكازيكاجي** **"** **قـارا** **"**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**


End file.
